Many vehicles include sophisticated sensors and advanced internal computer systems designed to monitor and control vehicle operations and driving functions, as well as other data including environmental conditions, parking histories, and the like. In addition, the use of vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications have enabled systems to evaluate data from not only one vehicle in communication with an evaluation system, but a plurality of vehicles. This technology may be used to improve driver safety and an overall driving experience for autonomous, semi-autonomous and non-autonomous vehicles.
In particular, identifying parking locations near to a user's destination may be difficult, especially in large cities where parking availability may be limited. Accordingly, the processing of data from various sensors in vehicle and non-vehicle structures, may aid in efficiently identifying available parking, generating a parking recommendation and/or communicating the recommendation to a vehicle.